Mute and Empty
by uh-oh-5-O
Summary: It's pointless to talk when you are born emotionless. Robots aren't programmed to have emotions...,therefore it is impossible for them to feel,...right? ONESHOT Mimi story.


**I still think Mimi is awesome. Another story I wrote, just a simple one-shot. It's about Mimi gaining emotions and she eventually understands them through a slow process, but they are concealed due to the fact she can't speak. **

**I just want to clear this up before people start assuming, Mimi is not having mood swings. Okay? She has these different moods throughout time. I don't really have a specific timeline here. It's basically just a progress of short events.**

**~Hope you like it.**

_**I don't own Invader Zim.**_

'_It all started with a simple malfunction within me. Or perhaps it is an entity that I, myself, have created. Perhaps being surrounded amongst living creatures of all sorts has brought some realization that I am able to fathom what emotions are…especially now...'_

**xxx**

**-Bewilderment-**

Understanding truly how a brain functions is most confounded for Mimi. Sure, she knows that the land dwellers on Earth without the supply of oxygen will kill their brain, thus having a chance of it being permanently damaged. She knows that a being requires a brain for basic bodily functioning. What Mimi cannot comprehend is what a conscience is. Mimi can only calculate percentages by probabilities or fathom measurements of her surroundings. Mimi doesn't have a real conscience, thus no real personality. But she knows that it does _indeed_ exist, just not in her. Mimi can only copy a behavior of one that possesses a brain, or a functioning with a resemblance through a guise.

Studying individuals is considerable and it is difficult to estimate the exposures of their personalities. It makes it even more complicated for her when an individual has a personality that differs another; trying to figure out just one is hard enough for her.

And finally, Mimi has this sense she cannot expound. Either she simply doesn't have the significant data for the sense, or she really is feeling an emotion that developed within her caused by an unexplainable reason.

**-Realization -**

Robots aren't supposed to have the capability to understand emotions. But Mimi has recently become more and more self-aware of things, and she begins to realize that she doesn't have a voice to speak. Mimi surmises that a malfunctioning must be growing within her in progression due to the natural and unexplainable senses. Although this is something she is unable to fix, so her only option is to inform her master to fix it. However, how can she inform her master if she can't simply tell her?

* * *

**-Desire-**

She developed a new emotion she couldn't recognize today: a desire for a voice to express. Mimi lacks the very thing for that, which is a voice box, and Mimi often questions to herself about why her Master hasn't inputted one in her yet.

Mimi has observed the creatures on Earth and how every single one of them has emotions and how they can communicate with one another. Even if Mimi couldn't speak a language, then the least she could do was make a sound from within her that wasn't anything sounding mechanical. Perhaps she can relate more to the species she herself disguises as: a cat. Maybe she can make those soft meows that kittens do; that would be something…at the very least.

* * *

**-Envy-**

Some time has passed ever since her unknown "malfunctioning" has started. Currently, Tak makes an unexpected attack at Zim after skool. The two irkens quarrel a bit, nothing new for Mimi. Without any emotional facade and movement, you'll think Mimi is some stuffed, feline, figurine that was just left there, set on the asphalt.

Mimi has detected Gir's presence nearby, across the street. He was carrying a ten scooped ice cream cone with all different flavors. He did tiny licks at first then immediately consumed the entire ice-cream in one mouthful. He licks his mouth in a very sloppy manner. Then Gir stops everything he is doing suddenly and stares at partially nothing, dazed. He screams.

" My head hurts! Brain-freeze is no good!"

He gets on the floor and flops about like a fish out of water. Mimi watches Gir's over dramatic scene and tries to comprehend how this robot was able to obtain a personality if he barely knows any knowledge at all. Mimi's crimson visors burn in envy at the distraught cyan robot. Surely she is more suitable for a personality rather than that dysfunctional robot, Gir.

**-Melancholy-**

Back at Tak's base, Mimi decided that she will make an attempt to repair herself. She opens the lid that was the principal ingress of her hard drive. Her hands rummage pass the wires, screws, and metal…then it just finally dawned on Mimi. She truly was empty and cold; made out of sheer metal and also entwined wires that functions with the constant circulation of electricity. Mimi stopped, sat there for a bit and stared at particularly nothing. Her red visor's light dims and she lowers her head.

"Mimi!"

That piercing and sudden shout startled her. Mimi closes the metallic lid that lead to her insides then stood up while saluting her master during the movement.

Tak looks over Mimi suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing just now?" Tak questions Mimi.

Mimi renders her an innocent look and says nothing, of course. Tak rolls her eyes at this.

"Mimi, I don't mind if you tweak your wiring or dab oil on tight joints, but no upgrades of any kind. Only I can install certain programs or input different artillery within you." Mimi nods in affirmation. Tak nods back with intent, her hands behind her back now, and rotates back into her gloomy sanctuary.

* * *

**-Wrath-**

Every day she was glared at, prodded, and screamed at from her master. Mimi's patience grew thinner each day from Tak, the wannabe tyrant.

Mimi bends a pipe in her metal claw hard. She doesn't know why destroying objects relieve her of anger, but it does some. Soon enough, Tak made her way towards Mimi. First thing she notices was the asymmetric, ruined pipeline besides Mimi. Tak glares at Mimi with intent and asks, "What did you do?" Mimi says nothing. "Why did you destroy that for? It could have been useful for certain reparation for the base. W-where did you get that anyways? From my deposit room?" Mimi cannot respond to her master, and suddenly she glares right back at her. Tak is taken aback from this.

"Mimi, why are you looking at me like that?"

Why was her master asking questions when Mimi simply cannot answer them? Was this a stupid habit she developed, knowing that her robot can't talk? Mimi grabbed the bent pipe in swiftness, and heaved it with great force towards the opposite wall. Tak flinched at this a bit too late, since the pipe has already landed with a ringing clatter.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you! Have you picked up a virus?"

Mimi shakes her head furiously to the side 'no'.

Tak scratches her chin and inquiries, "I think you need a checkup anyways. You could be malfunctioning like a broken sir unit." Tak picks Mimi up without any restraint and promptly takes her to the lab.

* * *

Tak couldn't find a thing wrong with Mimi. She functions just as robot should, typically. After the procedure, Tak sighs as she withdrawals her tools and puts them back in their keeping.

Mimi is sitting on the lap table then looks up at Tak.

"According to the tests, you are not malfunctioning." Mimi doesn't say anything.

"I think, perhaps, that you somehow engrossed a mood from a nearby organism of some sort…and it had quite a temper….", Tak's amethyst eyes wandered as she uttered the last words, "If that's even possible, then…..you'll need to inform me what you are feeling. I must figure out this dilemma at once!"

Mimi was rather excited by Tak's retort. If that's the case, then perhaps Tak will install a voice box for Mimi, and maybe even form a mouth. Just like Gir.

"I've got it!" Tak leaves Mimi alone for a little while. When she came back she was holding a sticky note pad and a black marker in her hands. "See this, Mimi? I want you to draw facial expressions that relate to what you are feeling. If you are feeling happy, draw a smile. If you are sadden then draw a frown. Understood, yes?" Mimi understood, but was a bit disappointed that her master wasn't going to give her a voice after all.

Mimi took the sticky note pad and the black marker in both hands. Tak then speaks, "Now, tell me, Mimi…how you are feeling?" Mimi hesitates before she marks the paper. Then she draws a happy face on the paper and shows it to her master. Tak was pleased with this. "Ah, very good. Well then, Mimi, I have obligations elsewhere. I want you to secure the base from any intruders, especially a certain irken screwball called 'Zim'. Understood?" Mimi nods. Tak continues, "All right then." She leaves and forwards into the spiral halls.

When Mimi was left alone, she crumbles the sticky notepad paper that had the happy face drawn on it, then tosses it. She takes her marker and ends up drawing a sad face.

* * *

Months later has passed, and Mimi hates the sticky note idea. Drawing expressions to show her master wasn't..…it didn't feel real. Anyways, Mimi would sometimes lie to her master about her moods just as long as it didn't displease Tak. But Mimi has gone weary of this routine…..today, somehow Mimi will tell her master that she wants a voice, that she needs a voice.

Tak caught Mimi wandering around in her study room. A dubious look crossed her face. She turns the lights on and walks up to Mimi. She realizes Mimi has placed a bunch of mouth expressions on sticky notes on the walls. Mimi stares up with intent at her master while Tak turns her head, staring at all the sticky notes.

"What is the meaning of this, Mimi?"

Mimi grabs one the sticky notes from the wall then deliberately sticks it to where a mouth should be. The mouth drawn on the sticky note looked happy which was just totally the opposite of what she was feeling.

"…..You're happy?"

Mimi shakes her head 'no'. In frustration, she tears the paper from her face and falls on her bottom. She doesn't know how to tell her master.

The black marker was still in her hand. Mimi notices a mirror across the room and instantly she develops an idea. She dashes over to it and Tak follows behind. Tak could see what Mimi was doing in the reflection. She was drawing on her face, a mouth; a happy, slightly opened one. Then she turns and shows her master. Tak bends over slowly and observes her robot's face. It didn't take very long for Tak to figure out what Mimi was trying to tell her.

"…..You require…..a mouth?"

Mimi nods instantly.

"Then…..you must want to speak then….?" Tak asked, still quite unsure about what Mimi was trying to tell her.

Mimi nods again. Tak scratches her chin and ponders about that idea. Her eyes were stern and her posture still and doubled at Mimi's eye level.

"Hmmmmm, you…talking. That's…actually a good idea. We will communicate a whole lot better that way." She stands up then commands," Mimi! Onward to the lab. I'm installing a voice box in you this instant!"

Mimi dashes to the lab, and Tak takes her time walking casually, with her hands tied together around her back. Since the presence of Mimi was not near her, she lets out a smile.

* * *

Mimi didn't feel any pain during the procedure due her lack of nerves.

Tak steps back from the lab table and glances at her achievement, "Well, Mimi…how is it?"

Mimi checks in the rear view mirror connected on the lab table. A mouth…with ridges…they looked similar to Gir's stitched like mouth. Mimi opens her mouth wide then closes it with a 'clamp' sound escaping from the metal.

"Good, good. Now say something…anything", Tak commands with eagerness.

Can Mimi speak finally? After all this time, can she finally speak?

"…..M….m..mm..Master Tak….." Mimi manages to utter out, barely audible. Her visors widen in surprise. Her voice sounded a little like monotone-ish, but it did have some hinted character to it. Shyness…for some reason, this seemly suited Mimi perfectly.

Tak couldn't help but grin in pride.

Mimi wasn't finished with her sentence so she continued on," I began to experience feelings I was incapable to recognize, but I can tell you now all of those emotions I had previously was very unpleasant...at times."

Tak stares at her emotionless then replies, "And what is you feel now, Mimi?"

Mimi pauses for a second but speaks, "I'm not programed to understand emotions, but I'm considering that the feeling I'm experiencing currently, Master Tak…is…reflected to what a being such as yourself call it….pure…. bliss.

Mimi looks up at Tak then ensures a soft, small smile.

"I-I am happy."

Tak couldn't restrain smiling too.

* * *

**mmmkay. Yeah, another Mimi fic. Well, Tak too, but this was mainly focused on Mimi. Simple.**

**So, Mimi can talk now! How about that, eh?  
**

**btw...did you like it? Let me know, kay? :D  
**


End file.
